


Trap

by Ariyana



Series: BloodRayne Crossovers [10]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games), Hellsing, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Seras Victoria is ordered to hunt down and destroy a rampaging dhampir, but when she finds her it turns out that the dhampir is not alone. Seras' dormant desires are awakened. Contains femmeslash-yuri elements. [Oneshot] [HellsingBloodRayneLXG crossover]





	Trap

**Title:** Trap  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** Blood Rayne/LXG/Hellsing  
 **Characters:** Rayne, Mina Harker and Seras Victoria  
 **Rating:** 16+ Mature Audience  
 **Disclaimer:** Blood Rayne is the property of Terminal Reality and Majesco. League of Extraordinary Gentlemen the movie is the property of 20th Century Fox. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano  
 **Word Count:** 1,131  
 **Notes:** This is extended from my ficlet I wrote for Livejournal community Stages of Love's Seven Deadly Sins challenge. This was for the sin Gluttony even if it seems more like Lust. It is set in Hellsing's Anime verse and has some shoujo-ai/yuri/femme-slash elements. Mostly implied nothing too graphic because I don't do graphic anything very well. This would probably take place present day so Mina is well over a 100 years old and Rayne is 70 or 80 something I think. Seras compared to them is very young and needing more experience. Obviously it is Alternate Universe. Since Mina and Rayne are older I'm taking liberties with how they may act with each other and how Mina acts in general.

* * *

It had been left up to Seras to take care of the rogue dhampir known as Rayne, who had been wrecking havoc around London. Although the dhampir was not killing many mortals, some mortals had still got caught in her path. That was enough for Sir Integral Hellsing to demand that Rayne be stopped. Originally Alucard was going to be sent to hunt her down, but he decided that Seras needed to test out her developing vampiric skills against the powerful dhampir.

The path to Rayne was littered in bodies; it was a bloodbath wherever she had been. Seras was left disgusted and unimpressed. It didn't matter who Rayne's victims were, whether they be vampire, dhampir, ghoul, or mortal she knew no restraint. The dhampir literally ripped her victims apart and feasted on their blood.

" _What is she some type of glutton?_ " Seras silently questioned herself. Vaguely Seras thought of Alucard's insatiable appetite and wondered if Rayne had the ability to absorb souls like her former Master. She knew it was silly to think that since Rayne was only dhampir, but still the woman's appetite could rival Alucard's any day.

Cautiously she made her way through the maze of alleyways searching for leads or clues to the whereabouts of her target.

"Are you looking for me? I'm flattered."

Before Seras could reach for her gun she found herself pinned against the alley wall. The redheaded dhampir closely pressed against her. Rayne quickly ran her tongue across Seras' cheek and jumped back to avoid Seras' angry kick. Sickened Seras wiped her cheek clean and frowned at the laughing dhampir.

"So you're one of his..." Rayne trailed off, smirking playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Seras demanded, pulling out her gun.

"Your sire, leaves a very distinctive scent and taste on his fledglings. You wreck of him just like she does." Rayne said cryptically, running her fingers down her own throat. "I was hoping to get to face him again, but he sent you instead. Perhaps he is trying to avoid me."

"And why would Alucard need to avoid you? He can crush you!"

"Ah, but the question is does he want to crush me. You're a full vampire but still new to your powers, I seriously wonder if he believes you can beat me." Rayne replied smugly.

Seras aimed her gun at Rayne and squeezed off a few rounds but Rayne dodged the bullets with lightning quick speed and knocked the gun from Seras' hands. Both women were locked in a test of strength as Seras' annoyance grew at Rayne's cocky demeanor.

"You're still young Seras Victoria that's why I'm able to match you. I'm actually even older than Walter." Rayne whispered. "Did Walter ever tell you of his past exploits? He had quite the sexual appetite, one that even rivaled my own."

Seras slightly blushed not wanting to think of her friend in such a manner; taking advantage of Seras' small moment of distraction Rayne sunk her fangs into Seras' neck and felt the pure blood grace her tongue. Seras kicked Rayne away quickly before any real damage could be done.

"You bitch!" Seras snapped, wiping the blood off her neck.

Rayne laughed, licking her finger seductively, savoring the taste of Seras' blood. "So you _are_ one of Dracula's fledglings and you're still a virgin. How strange, you're quite attractive, you should have no problem picking up men or _women_."

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Seras snapped, tiring of Rayne's attitude.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching caught both women's attention, causing them to turn. Rayne smiled almost eagerly as the figure emerged from the mist.

Seras' eyes widened as she focused on the brunette woman who appeared. She was elegantly dressed compared to the way Rayne was dressed. Her long hair fluttered in the demonic wind and her blue eyes were completely trained on Seras. She could feel herself being sucked into the mysterious woman's gaze. Seras was becoming completely mesmerized. Rayne could not hide her amusement as she stood watching Mina cast her spell on Alucard's fledgling.

"Seras Victoria, I have a message for your sire." Mina whispered, closing the gap between them.

"What is it?" Seras asked, completely dazed by Mina's power.

"Tell him, that old scores will finally be settled." Mina said intimately pressing herself against Seras. Their cheeks brushed together softly. "Tell him, that _she_ will finally know the full truth." Mina whispered her lips touching Seras' ear.

Seras suppressed a shudder as she felt Mina's tongue lick the fresh blood from the wound Rayne had inflicted earlier. A slight moan escaped Seras' throat when felt Mina's lips brush her cheek and finally brush against her lips. Seras' eyes were drawn to Mina's blood red lips, her mind blank except for the compulsion to kiss those inviting lips in front of her.

Mina could feel Seras melting into her touch but resisted the urge to take her. She wanted Alucard to see the extent of powers but not yet, young Seras would have to wait. Mina roughly kissed Seras and reveled in the girl's innocence.

Finally Mina turned away from Seras to look at Rayne who was playfully biting her finger. "If you've had your fill of throats for the evening, perhaps it's time we shared some real fun." Mina said, raising an eyebrow.

Smiling Rayne beckoned for Mina to come to her. Mina dominated everywhere else but in the realm of lust and sexual desire Rayne dominated. "The girl's blood has got me giddy, it's been far too long since I've tasted virgin blood." Rayne said, placing her hands, palms down on Mina's cheeks.

"Yes, her blood is intoxicating." Mina replied, crushing her lips against Rayne's.

Still under Mina's spell, Seras watched the kissing women, her own desire and lust growing.

"If you're good maybe next time Mina and I will invite you." Rayne said playfully before she and Mina vanished in the mist.

Seras snapped back to reality as soon as Mina and Rayne left. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach thinking of how her body had betrayed her. She had desired Mina, what was worst she had desired Rayne as well. The failure of her mission began to weigh on her, what was she going to tell Sir Integral and Alucard would no doubt be disappointed. Mina's words began to echo in her mind.

'Tell him, that _she_ will finally know the full truth.'

Somehow Seras just knew that the 'she' was Sir Integral and she truly hoped that neither woman was entertaining any ideas about hurting Sir Integral. That was one battle they would lose, Alucard wouldn't allow it and Sir Integral was far too strong to be taken in by the likes of them.

* * *

A/N: For anyone who wants or needs further development of Rayne and Mina's relationship you may want to read my short ficlets, Downfall and Denied in that order. Links to both stories can be found in my profile.


End file.
